


I will call you by name

by anita58straycat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), captain america: the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Star Trek: TOS, StuckyWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anita58straycat/pseuds/anita58straycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky marathon the Star Trek movies. It doesn’t seem like a great idea at first, because parallelisms and feels, except in the end it kind of is. It’s all the Avengers’ fault, really…</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will call you by name

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Stucky Week. 
> 
> Prompt was: The future looks funny or interesting dates (Steve and Bucky explore the modern times together – maybe watching Star Trek movies ?…)
> 
> The title is from the song: Hopeless Wanderer, by Mumford and Sons

* * *

 

Looking back at it now, this certainly was not one of his brightest ideas.

But he had loved the series and was so eager to watch this incredible universe, this inspiring society, and this amazing group of people with Bucky.

So when he excitedly told the others that the two of them were going to marathon the 6 movies in one go (who knows when the next villain will show up and disrupt their plan of catching up on pop culture), he did not expect them to refuse his invitation to join in.

And he’s beating himself right now, because he should definitely have seen this coming.

“It’s not that we don’t like them… they’re pretty good, actually”, Darcy told him. “It’s just…”

“It’s just that we grew up with them”, Stark finished for her.

“Hey, speak for yourself”, Darcy replied, smirking.

“Besides”, Bruce stepped in, “I have a strictly no-spoiler policy when it comes to movies and such. Clint and Tony… not so much”.

“Yeah, they’re real spoilsports. I still haven’t forgiven Clint for telling me about the Red Wedding”, Natasha said, with a pout on her mouth.

“Oh, come on! You’re still mad about that one?”

“Mark my words, Barton. One day you’ll hear the Rains of Castamere playing in the distance and you’ll regret it dearly.”

“Woah, ok Nat. No spoilers. So I guess it’ll be just me and Steve…?” Bucky asked, with his hands raised in a non-threatening gesture.

The others nodded.

“You’ll like them!”, Clint said, propping his chin on his hands, elbows on the table. They’ve just finished eating. It’s Tuesday, so it’s shawarma night for earth’s mightiest heroes.

“Love them, even”, Tony added.

“Wait until the one with the whales!”, Sam told him, giving him a pat on the back. The comment earned him a thumbs up from Darcy and snickers from the other two.

“Well, it can be therapeutic, I guess”, Bruce chimed in, glaring at the lot of them and not meeting his and Bucky’s eyes.

It did seem kind of ominous at the time, but then Natasha had promptly intervened in the debate and sidetracked Steve’s train of thought.

“The love story is beautiful!” She said, and the glint in her eyes was both impish and wistful.

“You’re all assholes”, Bucky commented. “Come on, pal. Let’s go home. We got a marathon to do”.

xxx

So here he is now, Jim Kirk reciting the last few words of “A tale of two cities” and Bucky curled up on the couch next to him, and pondering why his teammates, his friends, have betrayed him so.

This was supposed to be a nice evening, this was supposed to be about space and aliens and friendship and a better future. And, yes, it is all of those things, but it is also starting to make him fidgety. He sees Bucky tensing up, too beside him.

Because this is them, this is their story, two centuries into the future, but it is.

 _I have been, and always shall be, your friend_. And words echo from the past, from a bar in London - _I’m following him_ , over the roar of an explosion - _Not without you_ , in a memory almost a century old - _Till the end of the line._

The end of the line… Spock dies.

Spock dies in battle, under Jim’s command, and Steve sees a train in the Alps, feels the cold of the wind and his hand shakes, trying to reach out. Jim puts his hand on the glass, so close and still not close enough, never enou-

“It’s not your fault”.

It’s so sudden, it startles Steve. Bucky’s not looking at him, his eyes fixed on the screen, but he knows that expression. It’s the one that reads: Stop being an idiot. It’s so achingly familiar, so much like the Bucky Steve knew before the war, the Bucky that did die falling from that train, that Steve has to avert his gaze.

“We both know it is. I couldn’t- I didn’t- I’m Captain America, the super-soldier. And I couldn’t even save my best friend. I asked you to come with me, and…” He stammers to a halt, chokes on the words.

“It was my choice. Steve, it was my choice.”

 _Allow Barnes the dignity of his choice_. Peggy’s voice rings in his ears. He smiles, lopsided. Peggy always knew how to find him and bring him back to himself.

“Peggy said that, too”

“Well, she was a smart woman” Bucky says, nodding. “Well, no…” He adds, after a bit. “She liked you. So, maybe not so smart, after all”

“Jerk” – “Punk”

They fell silent, not looking at each other, but at the screen, where the credits keep rolling.

“Come on. Let’s watch the next one.” And he sprawls, half on the couch, half on Steve.

“You’re impossible” Steve says, and starts running his fingers in Bucky’s still long hair. It’s something they used to do. With his head on Steve’s thighs and the radio playing a baseball match, Bucky’d hum contentedly, stretching like a cat in the sun, and then fall asleep.

xxx

The next one is actually worse, but at least it does have a happier ending than The wrath of Khan.

Spock is on a faraway planet, apparently impossible to reach, and Jim breaks every rule, gives up his career and reputation, in order to get him back.

Steve sees himself. In Colonel Phillips’s tent. In Howard’s plane. In Schmidt’s factory… Genesis burns, the flames rising like snakes, the sound of explosions filling the air.

“You dropped the shield”, Bucky whispers, when on screen the Enterprise explodes. It’s so low a sound, Steve thinks Bucky’s mostly talking to himself. His heart skips a bit. This is truly starting to hit close to home.

But Spock is safe.

It’s a small comfort. It’s not really the Spock Jim remembers. Not yet.

Not until…

_Jim. Your name… is Jim._

And Steve can’t help it. He feels his eyes burn, and his vision gets blurred.

_It’s my responsibility – Even when I had nothing, I had Bucky – As surely as if it were my own – You’re my friend – You came back for me – You’ve known me your whole life._

And the air in the room’s starting to get charged. Because it’s obvious. It was always right there. Jim loves Spock. But if Jim is Steve, in the grand scheme of things, then…

“Steve”

“Steve”, Bucky calls. Steve looks down at him, through the tears, and sees him smile. Small and unsure.

“I knew you. Even when I didn’t know myself, I still knew you”.

And he raises his arm, his metal arm, and cups Steve’s face, stroking his thumb gently on his cheek, and Steve leans into the touch, like a starved man.

“You’re my friend, Steve. I have been and ever shall be yours.”

His hand shifts at the back of Steve’s neck, the pressure is light, an invitation he could easily turn down. Except he doesn’t want to. He leans down, slowly, Bucky’s breath is hot against his cheek.

“T’hy’la”

Bucky’s eyes widen, impossibly dark. He draws in a sharp breath, then closes the gap between them.

The glass in gone.

xxx

The next morning sees the Avengers stumbling into the main kitchen of Stark tower in various states of sleepiness. Steve has coffee ready for all of them and Bucky has made enough pancakes to feed an entire platoon.

They sit at the table together, bumping their knees and beaming stupidly at each other.

“So… how was the marathon?” Bruce asks. And has the decency to look guilty.

“It is a great love story, isn’t it?” Natasha asks.

“Yes” Steve says, blushing. And Bucky nudges his shoulder to get his attention, smiles up at him, with the same wicked grin he always sported when they were kids, and he’d come up with some mad plan, fated to get them in trouble. He holds out two fingers and Steve melts.

“Awww”, Natasha coos, and Clint circles an arm around her waist and props his head on her shoulder. “They’re cute, aren’t they?”

“This is so sweet it’s giving me diabetes”, Tony mutters.

“I don’t think they’re even listening to us anymore, guys”, Sam says, skeptical. “Nope, they’re just staring into each other’s eyes ignoring the rest of the world. At least they’re only Vulcan-kissing, and not French-kiss-“

“Oh, come on!” Tony groans, and Bruce chuckles nervously. “Maybe we should go…”

“I don’t mind” Natasha quips.

“Not that I don’t appreciate the view,” Clint says, “but I really don’t want to be here when they re-enact Amok Time”.

xxx

“Hey” Bucky says, his lips red and swollen, when they finally part to breathe, “where did everybody go?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on tumblr [here](http://koryuoftheriverflow.tumblr.com/post/82230546586/stucky-week-day-5)


End file.
